fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Meinuthek Silvertooth
Meinuthek Silvertooth, current leader of the Star Wolves warband and last Chapter Master. He is a skilled tactician and was the one who led the Star Wolves into eternal damnation. History Early Life Meinuthek grew up upon the Star Wolves previous homeworld Svalbard, sometime during the 39th Millenium. He was raised by his father, a skilled hunter and became not only his son, but also his protege. Day after day, the two would go out into the wilderness and hunt the many different types of game. Soon however, Silvertooth's father would die during the hunt, leaving his son unattended. For months, Meinuthek would continue to live alone, until one day he encountered what he always wanted; Worthy Prey. Little did the young Silvertooth know that his prey was actually an astartes of the Star Wolves. Stalking his "prey" for the better part of three hours, Meinuthek finally found an opening, and made his move. Leaping from the shadows, Silvertooth attacked the astartes with ever ounce of his strength. The encounter was exactly ten seconds before Meinuthek was knocked out cold. When he regained consciousness, Silvertooth lay in a room, surrounded by steel walls and a large ceramite door, it was impossible to escape, and so he waited, he waited for two days before anyone came. It was the astartes that he had tried to kill, the Space Marine stood infront of Silvertooth, looking down upon the boy with a certain curiosity. He finally said two words before knocking him out cold: "You'll do." Life as an Astartes After this, Meinuthek Silvertooth became an astartes of the Star Wolves, he was trained by the very same astartes he had tried to kill; Apothecary Xajr Feralskinned. With his new mentor, and the skills he had learned as a child, Silvertooth became a legend within the chapter, and quickly rose to position of 2nd Company Captain, and soon, Chapter Master. Throughtout his years, Meinuthek had made friends, foes and rivals within and outside the chapter. Raid of the Homeworld Eight full companies of the Star Wolves had recently defeated a massive Ork Waagh, striking a great victory for the Imperium, they soon returned to the homeworld only to find it in ruin. Silvertooth and five companies made planetfall to storm their once proud bastion, now tainted by Chaos. It was there that Silvertooth and his Honor Guard encountered the leader of the Chaos Forces that had raided ther homeworld. A large astartes of the Death Mongers warband stepped out and slaughtered eight of his honor guard before Silvertooth stopped the Champion dead in his tracks, the two fought each other for hours, nonstop. Soon however, Silvertooth disarmed the Chaos Lord and slew him with his own weapon, an ancient power sword possessed with a daemon. The moment Silvertooth slew the Chaos Lord, the daemon began to whisper dark thoughts into Meinuthek's mind. This would soon lead to not only Silvertooth's, but the entire chapter's downfall. Xalen II It was upon the world of Xalen II that Silvertooth met his greatest rival and friend; Izhuldan Grimalur, High Chaplain of the Praeterfactors. The Star Wolves and Praeterfactors had been sent by the Ordo Malleus to Xalen II to fend off a large group of daemons that had been summoned through a shrine to the Blood God. It was there that High Chaplain Grimalur (at the time Dreximus) encountered a mighty Greater Daemon of Khorne and was nearly slain during combat with the beast. It was only by the timely intervention of Silvertooth was Dreximus saved. However the details are unknown. Personality Before his fall to Chaos, Meinuthek was considered to be a noble leader that was deemed fit to lead a chapter of such noteworthy history as the Star Wolves. Afterwards however, Silvertooth was by all respects, insane. The Chaos Lord made tactical errors and large risks that no other leader would dare take, and some rumors even stated that Silvertooth was slowly trying to bleed the warband of life until there was nothing left, but these are, of course, simply rumors. Appearance Silvertooth appears in his hulking Terminator War-Plate. A black and blue combination with golden trim, the severed heads of those Silvertooth has slain hang by chains upon his War-Plate. His skull helm is known to have a red-haired topknot and teeth markings in the visage of a wolf, alone with the eight-pointed star of chaos etched into the helm's forehead. Abilities and Traits While Meinuthek alone possesses no psychic abilities, the daemon within his power sword has a notable control over the warp, allowing him to heal from otherwise serious injuries with a mysterious night-black substance, able to replace or enhance limbs if necessary. Equipment Wolfsmund - Before acquiring his Daemon Sword, Silvertooth wielded the mighty Relic Power Fist of old known as Wolfsmund. This Relic Weapon was of unique design, having a built in bolter equipped with a drum magazine built along the knuckles, and chainblades built into the wrists. The Power Fist was first used by the Star Wolves' first Chapter Master, and has been handed down to every Leader of the Star Wolves ever since. Vlk’Xur - The very sword that corrupted not only Silvertooth, but the entire chapter. The blade's actual history is a long one, it had once belonged to a warsmith of the Iron Warrirors, it had then been stolen by the Black Legion, taken as a prize by an Eldar Craftworld, and then pillaged by the astartes of the Death Mongers. It was soon after that the Star Wolves faced off against them upon their previous homeworld, and when Silvertooth had taken the weapon as his own. Relations Enemies *Izhuldan Grimalur - Once great friends and rivals, a bitter hatred has replaced such a friendship. The two of them have sworn oaths to kill each other, and let it be no one else but them that does. Category:Chaos Lords Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Characters Category:Star Wolves